


И всему погибель впереди

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Всё закончилось. И это было самым ужасным чувством.
Kudos: 1





	И всему погибель впереди

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kaplanymer
> 
> Название — строчка из стихотворения Б.Ю. Поплавского «Тёмен воздух. В небе розы реют».
> 
> Дорогая Oxxra, спасибо что познакомила с этой линейкой игр)

В таверне «Под зелёной звездой» под вечер многолюдно.

К большому счастью Арка, королевских гвардейцев здесь не было. Они пировали в центральной Салонии, и узнать советника, в дорожном плаще и без толстенных свитков в руках, здесь никто не мог.

Как и его друзей. Прославленных героев.

Несмотря на шум вокруг, они сидели молча. Едва ли перекинувшись парой слов во время приветствия.

В последнее время они виделись всё реже. Так, что коротко обстриженные волосы Люнета уже успели отрасти, и тот снова собирал их в хвост, чтобы не лезли в глаза. А шрам на его щеке зажил и стал почти незаметным.

Арк собирался прийти раньше, чтобы попросить Рефию или Ингуса приглядывать за ним, но не успел. У Алуса всегда было слишком много идей, что порой он забывал об обещаниях. И о том, что у Арка всё же есть близкие, которых он хочет навестить, или друзья, с которыми он хочет встретиться.

Которых хочет защитить от необдуманных поступков.

Он знал, что Люнет во время посещений Салонии по нескольку дней находился в Великой Библиотеке, читая всё, что мог найти про героев прошлого. Люнет, всегда предпочитавший книгам упражнения с мечом.

Каких знаний он искал? Что заставляло его так настойчиво вникать в пыльные тома? И почему он вдруг перестал?

Он выпивает две полные кружки, что на две больше чем обычно, прежде чем набирается смелости спросить об этом.

— Имён тёмных героев никто не знал, — Люнет сдувает непослушную чёлку. — Их не осталось в истории. Мне было интересно, почему.

— Это было слишком давно, — пожимает плечами Арк. — Возможно, письменные источники не сохранились.

— Как, может быть, не сохранятся и наши имена, — Ингус отставляет пустую тарелку. — Это ты хотел сказать, Люнет?

— Я хотел сказать, что мало кому удалось узнать о них больше, чем просто легенду.

— Какая разница, если прошло больше тысячи лет? — спросила Рефия, стуча по столу пальцами. — Кого бы ещё помнили так долго? Каких деятелей?

— Возможно, — Люнет нагнулся к ним поближе, словно хотел раскрыть большую тайну. — Возможно, для этого одного большого дела мало.

Арк удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Это точно был его лучший друг, которому вечно не сиделось на месте. По крайней мере не в маленькой деревне, где почти никого не осталось. Ур покинули многие, особенно когда начал разрастаться Казус. В городе было проще найти работу, обустроиться и… завести отношения.

Но Люнет с завидным упорством возвращался в Ур не реже пары раз в год. Арк сопровождал его не только потому что хотел навестить приёмных родителей, но и потому что не хотел оставлять его одного.

Хотя, с каждым годом обезлюдевшая деревня производила на него всё более гнетущее впечатление. И даже несмотря на то, что он был готов забрать родителей во дворец Алуса, они в один голос твердили, что выросли на этой земле и собираются покоиться там же.

Гнетущее впечатление.

Когда он возвращался обратно, сходил с Энтерпрайз на мощёную дорогу в Салонию, по-настоящему возвращался домой. И был доволен своей жизнью.

И он так сильно жалел, что Люнет всё ещё искал свой дом. Жалел, что не может ему помочь.

—… и мне нужны надёжные спутники.

Он встрепенулся, понимая, что пропустил слова Люнета мимо ушей. Но, судя по тому, что Рефия так же скучающе барабанила пальцами по столу, а Ингус оценивал содержимое своей кружки, трепета предложение не вызвало.

— Для приключения? — переспросил Арк, прочистив горло.

— Да. И, ну знаешь, помощь людям, свершения, покорения, всё такое, — откликнулся Люнет, нисколько не расстроенный реакцией друзей. — Узнаем, что там, за пределами известной карты.

Ох.

— Но ведь это может занять долгие месяцы, — мягко возразил Арк. — Может быть, даже годы.

И вся их жизнь пройдёт в поиске неизвестно чего.

— Ты совсем как Деш. Знаешь, что он сказал? Одного такого приключения на всю жизнь хватит. На всю жизнь.

Арк знал Люнета слишком хорошо, чтобы не спрашивать, правдивы ли слухи о том, что друг безрассудно бросается на любые авантюры.

— А потом придётся возвращаться, — неожиданно добавляет Рефия, обнимая ладонями запотевшую кружку.

— Я слышал, что Казус теперь считается вторым по величине городом на континенте, — подхватывает Арк. — И что ты сделала для этого очень много.

Он улыбается, но она не отвечает на улыбку.

— Такка почти ослеп, отошёл от дел. Теперь мастерские на мне. Как и обработка сырья, ковка мечей и тяжёлых доспехов. Как и договоры с Сасуне.

Она толкает Ингуса плечом, на что тот усмехается.

— Планируем построить дорогу между Сасуне и Казусом. Но не мощёную, а железную, — поясняет он. — Рефия ещё с Сидом эти чертежи разрабатывала. Но после его смерти пришлось ещё Деша привлекать. Вот теперь мы действительно готовы…

— Какой в этом смысл? — перебивает его Люнет.

— Такой, что у спасённого мира вокруг тебя — жизнь продолжается, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит Игнус. — Тебе бы тоже это увидеть.

— Я вижу.

Они оба не повышают голос, но Арк отчётливо ощущает, что воздух между ними почти электризуется.

— Хватит, — обрывает их Рефия и обращается к нему. — Думаю, тебе нужно сегодня взять Ингуса с собой. Показать ему, какой красивой стала Салония этой весной. А потом доставить его на Наутилусе домой.

— Д-да, конечно.

Он и забыл, как требовательно она может звучать.

— Отличная идея, — Ингус отставляет кружку и поднимается. — Приятно было увидеться.

Арк тоже поднимается и поправляет свою сумку. Ему не хочется оставлять друзей вот так, но, возможно, сегодня не лучший день. Такие тоже бывали.

— С вами всё будет хорошо?

Никто ему не отвечает.

Наверное, потому что бывает «слишком хорошо». Слишком спокойно.

Но Арк этому искренне рад.

И он надеется, что его друзья когда-нибудь это тоже оценят.

***

Когда они ушли, Рефия, так и не подняв головы, тихо сказала:

— Лучше бы с этим миром снова что-то произошло.

Люнет не ответил, но поднял свою кружку, принимая эти слова как тост.

Пиво неприятно горчило, но всё, что его действительно волновало в последнее время, — был ли Кристалл прав?

Были ли они действительно «избраны»? И кем?

Должны ли сомнения заставлять его думать, что все предсказания были ложью? Разве настоящий Воин Света стал бы сомневаться в своём пути?

В Великой Библиотеке не сохранилось о тёмных воинах ничего. Они могли быть кем угодно. Они могли быть Воинами Света?.. Могли знать, что в будущем мир снова будет спасён благодаря их помощи? Поэтому были готовы пожертвовать собой? Поэтому не боялись смерти? Ждали этого? Искали достойного противника?

Занде вот боялся такого найти и как мог огородил себя различными монстрами, только чтобы ещё пожить. Но жить в мире, где больше не было для него места, — этого он не боялся?

Вернуться в маленькую деревушку и жить нормально, словно ничего не происходило? Наблюдать, как другие вырастают и разделяют свою жизнь с любимыми. Радоваться за них, помогать им, защищать, делиться знаниями. И быть изгоем.

Знать, что Большое приключение изменило их слишком сильно.

Он возвращался в Ур. В последнее время всё чаще, когда раньше хотел вырваться оттуда.

Возвращался, но даже в своей постели не мог заснуть, ощущая, как что-то ценное утекает сквозь пальцы. Например, время. Время для того, чтобы сделать что-то великое. Или что-то ужасное.

Возвращался, но не был готов отказаться от поисков. От желания быть причастным к чему-то большему, чем когда-то давно свершённое спасение мира. Больше двадцати лет прошло, словно вся жизнь.

Иногда такими бессонными ночами он уходил в пещеру. Топапа запретил строить вокруг пещеры с Кристаллом храм или рассказывать остальным, где он находится. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь попытался использовать его свет во зло.

И Люнет, пробирающийся через узкие пещеры с фонарём в одной руке и мечом во второй, был с ним согласен.

Хотя бы потому что ему не приходилось объясняться, что он здесь делает ночью. И зачем сидит у Кристалла, наблюдая, как блики играют на стенах потрескавшихся от времени колонн.

Когда он приходил, то… камень был глух к его вопросам. И молитвам.

Люнету хотелось верить, что кто бы не общался с ними через эти кристаллы — они вернуться. И, может быть, дадут новую цель. Когда-нибудь.

Но что ему остаётся? Надеяться?

Иногда он действительно думает, что готов сдаться. Иногда он думает, что если сможет разрушить хоть один кристалл — тогда найдётся ещё одна причина собраться отрядом, сражаться плечом к плечу, в походе делить между собой не только провизию и невзгоды, но и ту самую надежду.

Надежду на то, что приключение не закончится.

Приходя к Кристаллу, он думал о том, известно ли им, по ту сторону, о чём он думает? Выбрали ли они его именно потому, что он должен совершить что-то ещё? Что-то по-настоящему ужасное, чтобы им было кого призывать и вести?

Или выбрали именно его, потому что знали, что на большее он не способен? Что не сможет совершить большое зло?

Эта неизвестность разъедала его душу долгими ночами.

А Кристалл продолжал заливать пещеру холодным голубым сиянием.


End file.
